Настройки игры
Настройки игры - различные опции, влияющие на работу игры, и выставляемые игроком. При запуске WAD игр через Sculltag опции будут расширенными (включающие оригинальные). Как правило, опции игры открываются в главном меню при выборе пункта Options. Настройки игр DooM, DooM II, HeXen, Heretic, Strife, CheX Quest (Skulltag, Zandronum). *thumb|334px|Настройки игры DooM (Sculltag)Customize controls - настройка управления. *Mouse options - настройки мыши. *Joystick options - настройки джойстика. Аналогичны настройкам клавиатуры и мыши совместно. Доступны только при подключенном джойстике. *Player setup - настройки игрока. *Gameplay options - настройки геймплея. *Compatibility options - настройки совместимости. *Sound options - настройки звука. *Display options - настройки дисплея. *Set video mode - настройки разрешения. *Reset to defaults - сбросить по умолчанию. *Reset to last save - сбросить до последних сохраненных настроек. *Go to console - зайти в консоль. Настройка управления Читы Doom 2 набираются через консоль (~) прямо во время игры: IDDQD - бессмертие (режим Бога), в BFG Edition IDQD - бессмертие (режим Бога) IDKFA - дает полный комплект оружия, аммуниции и ключей IDFA - максимум патронов IDCLIP - проход через стены IDDT - показывает карту уровня (набирать несколько раз) IDBEHOLDA - полная карта уровня IDBEHODR - радиационный костюм IDBEHOLDI - невидимость IDBEHOLDV - непобедимость IDBEHOLDL - прибор ночного виденья IDCHOPPER - бензопила и "плюшки" IDCLEV - переместиться на определённый уровень (1-31) ☀'''УПРАВЛЕHИЕ ' Cтрелки курсора '- двигаться в разных направлениях 'SHIFT+курсор '- бег в нужном направлении 'ALT+влево,вправо '- перемещение боком (удобно для уклонения от ударов) 'CTRL '- огонь 'ПРОБЕЛ '- открывать двери,включать кнопки и т. д. 'ESC '- вызов главного меню '- '- уменьшение размера экрана '+ '- увеличение 'F1 '- вывести экран помощи 'F2 '- сохранить игру 'F3 '- загрузить игру 'F4 '- регулировка громкости 'F5 '- степень детализации 'F6 '- быстро сохранить игру 'F7 '- завершение текущей игры 'F8 '- вкл/выкл режим вывода сообщений 'F9 '- быстро загрузить игру 'F10 '- выход в ДОС 'F11 '- регулировка яркости 'TAB '- вызов карты '1-7 '- переключение оружия Основные *Fire - Кнопка АТАКИ *Secondary fire - Дополнительная атака. В оригинальных играх не используется. *Use/Open - Использовать. *Move forward - Движение вперед. *Move backward - Движение назад. *Strafe left - Стрейф влево. *Strafe right - Стрейф вправо. *Turn left - Поворот налево. Не используется при подключенной мыши. *Turn right - Поворот направо. Не используется при подключенной мыши. *Jump - Прыжок. В оригинальном DooM, DooM 2 и Heretic использование не предусмотрено. *Crouch - Присесть. В оригинальном DooM, DooM 2, Heretic и HeXen использование не предусмотрено. *Crouch Toggle - Держать приседание. Не используется при подключенной мыши. *Fly / Swim up - Взлет/Всплывание. Не используется в DooM и DooM II. *Fly / Swim down - Приземление/Погружение Не используется в DooM и DooM II. *Stop flying - Остановить полет. *Mouse look - Включить обзор мышью. *Keyboard look - Включить обзор клавиатурой. *Look up - Посмотреть наверх. *Look down - Посмотреть вниз. *Center view - Центровать обзор. *Run - Бег. *Strafe - Стрейф. Чат *Say - Чат. *Team chat - Командный чат. Оружие *Next weapon - Следующее оружие. *Previous weapon - Предыдужее оружие. Инвентарь *Activate item - Активировать предмет. Не используется в DooM и DooM II. *Activate all items - Активировать все вещи. Не используется в DooM и DooM II. *Next item - Следующий предмет. Не используется в DooM и DooM II. *Previous item - Предыдущий предмет. Не используется в DooM и DooM II. *Drop item - Бросить предмет. Не используется в DooM и DooM II. Но полезно в кооперативе. *Query item - Запросить предмет. Не используется. *Drop weapon - Бросить оружие. Не используется. Полезно в кооперативе Голосование *Vote yes - Голосовать за. Опция мультиплеера. *Vote no - Голосовать против. Опция мультиплеера. Другое *Toggle automap - Автокарта. *Chasecum - Автопреследование. Не используется. Опция мультиплеера. *Add a bot - Добавить бота. Опция мультиплеера. *Coop spy - Кооп спай. Опция мультиплеера. *Screenshot - Снимок экрана. *Show scores - Показать очки. Опция мультиплеера. *Show medals - Показать медали. Опция мультиплеера. *Spectate - Режим наблюдателя. Опция мультиплеера. *Taunt - Насмешка. Опция мультиплеера. *Open console - Открыть консоль. Особые настройки Strife *Mission objectives - Цель миссии. *Key list - Ключи. *Weapons/Ammo/Stats - Статистика. Настройки мыши *Enable mouse - Включить/Выключить мышь. *Overall sensivity - Чувствительность мыши. *Prescale mouse movement - Пермещение игрока при помощи мыши. *Smooth mouse movement - Плавноcть перемещения мыши *Turning speed - Скорость вращения. *Mouslook speed - Скорость обзора мыши. *Foward/Backward speed - Скорость движения мышью вперед и назад. *Strafing speed - Скорость стрейфа мышью. *Always mouselook - Включить обзор мышью. *Invert mouse - Инвертировать мышь. *Lookspring - возврат зрения к "виду вперед" (было актуально до "Mouselook"), *Lookstafe - в DooM не использовалось, а вот в Квейке было необходимо. Настройка игрока *Name - Имя игрока(Для мультиплеера) *Skin - Выбор персонажа(Для мультиплеера и одиночки) *Class - Выбор класса(Для мультиплеера и одиночки) *Gender -Выбор пола *Red, blue, green - Настройка цвета игрока. *ALways run - При on игрок всегда бежит. *Handicap - ? *Railgun color - Цвет рельсотрона *Autoaim - Автоприцеливание. *Unlagged -Без лагов. *Weapon setup: #Switch on pickup - Смена оружия при поднятии нового #Allow switch with no ammo - Смена оружия при отсутствии патронов #Cycle with original order - ? *Announcer - Комментатор. Игровые настройки *Teamplay - Игра в команде *Team damage scalar - Шкала командного урона. *Smart autoaim - Умный автоприцел Консольные команды Sculltag|Zandorum *Все необходимые данные находятся тут http://wiki.zandronum.com/Commands Категория:Геймплей и технология Категория:DooM Категория:Heretic Категория:HeXen Категория:Strife Категория:CheX Quest